


One Of The Many Sleepless Nights

by kaksinaisuus



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Orihara Izaya, Fluff, Genderbending, Marriage, Nipple Play, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaksinaisuus/pseuds/kaksinaisuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soon to be parents remain sleepless thanks to the whiny mommy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Of The Many Sleepless Nights

**Author's Note:**

> I just adored the image of Fem!Izaya in my mind!  
> Special thanks to isitloveorsaba and panthera_pardus.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy~!

“I... Can’t sleep!” When Izaya yelled, it was 4 in the morning.

Shizuo tried to ignore yet it was close to impossible. “I can’t turn somewhere either! It’s just to heavy and too painful to do anything other than laying on my back!”

Shizuo kept his eyes closed whole time mumbling in a soft tone. “It will pass in 2 months... Then you can—”

“Then what do you expect? We can’t sleep properly for... I don’t know! 5 more years?! At least I know I can’t” Izaya got up from the bed sweating with the effort. “Shizu-chan...” No answer. “Shizuo!” Again no answer. “Why don’t you ans—” Izaya felt Shizuo’s arms around her huge belly. She sighed and put her arms on Shizuo’s.

Shizuo smiled warmly as straightening up behind her and pulling her hair to one side, planted a kiss on the nape of her neck. “Since you can’t sleep and your whining will also keep me awake... Let’s have some fresh air, hm?” He got up from the bed and holding Izaya’s both hands got her up as well. Pulling her closer, he planted a kiss on her forehead. “But also let's give you something else to wear. Sure you will catch a cold that way.”

Izaya sighed and nuzzled Shizuo’s nose. “Sorry... I just can’t shut up sometimes.” As he smiled and handed her robe, she took pulling him closer holding his hand and pecked his lips. “And I know you’d keep me warm but thanks anyway.” Wearing it and putting her hands on each side of her waist, she walked towards their balcony. “Is it normal my belly to be this big and heavy? I feel like I’m carrying huge stones in it.”

A huge grin spread over Shizuo’s lips as they got out to the balcony. Izaya shivered slightly then sitting on one of the lounge chairs she began to caress her belly. He sat next to her and put his hand on hers. “I think yeah it is more than normal. We are expecting twins and you have always been too tiny.”

He enjoyed it the most when a flush of pinkness showed itself on Izaya’s cheeks. This was quite rare yet when she got pregnant, she also began to change. Once she regarded embarrassment and crying as a sign of weakness. Then as the twins began to grow inside her, she started to act like a high-school love struck girl around Shizuo and cry even while watching the cheesiest romantic comedies. Her loss in appetite was replaced with a craving for anything. She also got more beautiful. When she leaned her head on Shizuo’s shoulder, he admired her every line under the fading moonlight. Her skin, as white as a porcelain, was shining more. Her hair got longer and the raven silkiness was spilling on Shizuo’s arms. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. Her smile became more sincere. He buried his nose into her hair and smelled her beautiful scent. “Do you remember the time when you broke the news to me?”

Izaya chuckled and intertwined their fingers on her belly. “You mean the time when you almost had a heart attack?”

Shizuo smiled warmly and gave a squeeze to her hand. “Yeah. That time.”

_It was a snowy December afternoon and Shizuo had to be with Tom until late. Izaya didn’t call him during the day and this was something quite rare. Since the day Varona began to work with them as Shizuo’s kouhai, it had been impossible for Izaya to keep herself away from the phone and she would call him almost in every half an hour. Shizuo enjoyed her jealousy... to some extent. Yet he couldn’t deny sometimes it would get out of control and become suffocating. However, after living with her for 3 years, he learned how to get used to her extremes. He wondered what kept her away from her calling routine. Finally getting out from the work, he decided enjoy walking outside since it was snowing. Then his phone rang. He smiled seeing the ID._

_“You are a bit late today, Flea. It was so silent when you didn’t call in every 30 minutes.”_

_“Is that so? Well… I had some things to do. You know, more important things than getting jealous. Where are you?”_

_“I left the work and I’m walking home. It is snowing.”_

_“Really Sherlock? I can see that from the window. Before thinking about building a snowman, come home quickly.” Izaya’s cheerful voice became serious in an instant. “I have something really important to tell you.”_

_Shizuo was concerned. After knowing her for almost 10 years, he knew she wouldn’t sound this urgent over trivial matters. “What happened?”_

_“…” Izaya paused for a significant amount of time. “I can’t tell on the phone. But it’s about something that can change our lives completely. It will never be the same after I tell you this.”_

_“Izaya… Is it something bad?”_

_“I don’t know!” She first raised her voice then breathing out whispered. “I don’t know. But you must come as quick as possible. Or it will be too late!” She closed the phone._

_Shizuo frowned and putting the phone in his pocket stopped a taxi. In 5 minutes, he was in front of their apartment. He pressed the elevator button yet it stopped in every floor making him go crazy. “I can’t wait for you until morning dammit!”_

_He rushed to the stairs and began to climb their flat on the 30 th floor jumping 3 sometimes 4 stairs at one time. When he arrived panting in front of their door panting, he rang the bell. Waiting. Rang again. Waiting. “Dammit! Izaya!” He banged the door. No answer. Louder. Still no answer. “IZAYA!” He was getting nothing. He took out his keys and opening the door got inside the darkness. He tried to switch on the lights yet there seemed to be no electricity. He was hearing his own heart beat in the silence of their home. “IZAYA! WHERE ARE YOU?” _

_He heart was pounding hard against his chest and he felt like bursting out. Where was she? She sounded so urgent on the phone. Could something bad have happened? No. He didn’t even want to think about this possibility. “IZAYA!”_

_His scream was answered with a low whimper this time. “Shizu-chan…”_

_“Izaya! Where are you? I can’t see anything!”_

_“I’m… Shizu-chan… At the balcony…”_

_He ran to the balcony in seconds and getting out stopped abruptly to the scene. Izaya was sitting in her seat beside a table. There were candles. Spare ribs in the middle. Some Italian pasta. Two wine glasses. Wine in a bucket with ice. Their fireplace made the balcony warm yet the snow piled up on the edges. Izaya was calm in her casual attire. White furred black coat. High heels. Black stockings leaving some of her porcelain skin exposed. Tiny black shorts. A turtleneck semi-transparent black turtleneck blouse. Shizuo looked at her in confusion. “You said it was urgent.”_

_She got up and holding Shizuo’s hand guided him to take a seat. “Indeed. Because it was.”_

_Shizuo blinked few times then frowned his brows as Izaya took the seat opposite to him. “What was that supposed to mean?”_

_Without giving an answer Izaya poured wine in Shizuo’s glass and poured water in hers. Then she served their meal. “It was urgent because the meal would get cold if you kept wondering outside aimlessly and all my efforts would have gone to waste.” She smiled to Shizuo’s annoyed_ _expression first. “What’s with that look? Can’t I surprise my husband?” She fakely pouted. “Do you still think I’m a horrible cook?”_

_Shizuo looked at her blankly. “I… I think you mixed the glasses.”_

_A small smile spread over Izaya’s lips. “No I didn’t. I can’t drink wine from now on but you should before I tell you why our lives will change completely. I won’t until you drink a bit.”_

_Shizuo was looking at the same way yet he sipped few time souring his face. “You know I don’t like it. Wait… You said ‘can’t’… Why?”_

_Izaya signed at the meal in front of him. “Taste and tell me I’m finally a good cook.”_

_Shizuo frowned again. “You are such a pain sometimes.” He took a bite and widened his eyes to the taste. “You are finally a good cook.” He lifted his face to look at Izaya. “Really. It’s delicious. But now tell me. Why are we having this dinner in the balcony while it’s snowing?”_

_Izaya’s smile became widened. “Because we are celebrating.”_

_Shizuo’s confusion also got intensified. “What?”_

_Izaya slid her hand into the pocket of her coat and took out a piece of paper. She pushed it towards Shizuo. “This.”_

_Shizuo took the paper and unfolding it began to read. “What are you talking about? What are all these values mean? Wha—” He lifted his gaze up with wide eyes as gaping._

_Izaya grinned. “These values mean that… We are expecting twins, daddy.”_

_Shizuo remained the same for some time then grinning widely he jumped on his feet. Izaya found herself on her feet in Shizuo’s arm. She hugged him back chuckling and stroking his hair. “Easy, daddy. You are squeezing a bit too much.”_

_Shizuo loosened his embrace. “I… I’m sorry… It’s just…” He stopped and frowned. “Are you crazy? You can’t also wear those heels anymore. Especially outside when it’s winter! You can fall and…” Then he fixed his eyes with Izaya’s. “Are you cold? You seem cold. Let’s get inside. Why are we outside anyway? We can have that dinner in the kitchen. I wi—”_

_Izaya made him shut_ _up pressing her lips against his firmly. “Relax… I’m not cold and there is no ice on our balcony. So we will eat this dinner than get inside.” She smirked. “And it’s good to know that I will be spoiled during the process~”_

A soft laugh spared Shizuo from his journey to 7 months ago. “You spaced out. Thinking about that day, daddy?”

Shizuo blinked few times then smiling kissed her affectionately. “M-hm. It was a lovely yet a bit horrifying day.”

Izaya looked at the landscape with a smiling face. “That was the aim…” The sun was rising in the horizon painting the sky slowly in the tranquil shades of pink, blue and orange. The early morning breeze brushing against her skin made her shiver. She felt Shizuo’s embrace tightened pulling her closer. “Let’s get inside? It’s a bit cold for me. And I promise…” She lifted her head and planted a kiss on Shizuo’s chin. “I won’t whine and disturb your remaining sleep.”

Shizuo chuckled softly. “My remaining sleep?.. Nah. I’m not getting anymore. I’m already awake But yeah let’s get inside. You are shivering.”

Izaya opened her mouth to apologize then closed it to a mischievous smirk. “Okay.” She held Shizuo’s hand to get up and caressing her belly, returned inside. She took off her robe and hanging it, sat on the bed. Leaning her back on her pillow, she tapped beside her. “But still join me in bed. I have something to make it up for your lost sleep.”

Shizuo raised a curious brow to Izaya’s playful expression as sitting on the place she showed. “I wish I could read what’s in your mind…”

Izaya straightened up to peck Shizuo’s lips and still staying erect, she creased the straps of her night gown. “It won't be fun that way. Don't deny you like my surprises~” Widening her smirk to Shizuo’s dazed expression and light blush on his cheeks, she creased the gown further to expose her breasts. Before her pregnancy, they were barely there compared to the other women around her. However, they were just the perfect size to fit in Shizuo’s hand. Yet now, for her, they seemed huge. She squeezed them hard and smiled as each of her breasts began to lactate. “I have so much milk in those. Enough for our babies and enough for you to have a comfortable sleep. Right or left, daddy?”

The blush on Shizuo’s cheeks spread to the edge of his ears while changing into a deeper shade of red. He fixed his eyes on Izaya’s breasts. He opened and closed his mouth few times until he finally found his voice. “I… You don't need to… Close them… I mean it's… Weird…”

Izaya tilted her head to one side and hummed amused. “Just choose one, daddy.”

As his ability to think returned, he understood Izaya wouldn't let him escape. “I… Left…” He leaned closer and sliding down on the bed, wrapped an arm around Izaya’s belly.  Licking the nipple, he tasted the few drops of her milk. He gently bit and circled it with his tongue until they became hard. Izaya was stroking his hair softly letting low moans escape her mouth.

Shizuo bit the now hard tip of the nipple while fondling Izaya’s right breast. “Shizu—aah…” The sounds escaping from her mouth had always driven him mad. He would always have wanted to hear more of her, loud. He clenched his teeth softly around the nipple then opening his mouth, took it in his mouth. He was sucking as Izaya was pulling his hair and getting louder. “Shizu-chan… Hmm…”

More of her milk was pouring into his mouth. Tasting deliciously of her. Izaya was breathing erratically while caressing his hair and then his nape, the parts she could reach on his bare back. Her hand clenched over his skin and the other on the sheets as Shizuo was sucking and biting her nipple lightly. Her other breast was also spilling milk down on Shizuo’s hand as he was caressing it and toying with her right nipple. “Shizuo… We… Aah… Don't push me too much… P-please…”

Shizuo sucked her nipple once more and lifting his head licked the remnant of milk from his hand. A naughty smile was on his face. “You are so delicious, mommy. Can I get the same treatment when our babies are born?”

Izaya blushed yet she was smirking the same way. “Well… If our babies let you… Sure daddy…” She fixed her gown and shifting down on the bed laid completely.

Shizuo slid down and leaned his head on Izaya’s belly. Planting a kiss, he spoke without sparing his lips. “Kids… You will be so lucky to taste this wonderful milk whenever you want… Don't get the daddy too jealous…”

Izaya laughed and taking Shizuo’s pillow, hit his head with it. “Idiot… Don't worry I will spare time for all of you.”

Shizuo lifted himself up to kiss her lovingly for some time then he leaned his head on Izaya’s chest. He caressed her belly as he was speaking. “I love you… All of you…”

“I love you too… My idiots…” Izaya watched as Shizuo closed his eyes with a smile on his face. Softly stroking his hair and listening to his calm breathing,  she also closed her eyes to a finally sound sleep.

 


End file.
